Today's machines and devices are oftentimes more complex, more cluttered, and more difficult to effect repairs than previous devices. For instance, in one example, today's manufacturing processes take advantage of modularized and component based manufacturing techniques, making the process of diagnosing and effecting repairs difficult. As is often the case, when a user wishes to diagnose a potential problem, or effect a repair, the user must deconstruct the device, embarking on an intricate, time consuming, and in some instances, destructive venture.
Still further, once a device is taken apart, the user must be able to identify the component part of concern and then manually utilize a parts list, repair manual, etc., to correctly identify and order the part for replacement. This process can be time consuming and fraught with errors as the manual identification of the part and/or the ordering of the proper repair part can lead to human mistakes.
While the present manual methods may be sufficient for most purposes, there is an identifiable need for various methods and systems for providing an automated, nonintrusive identification and ordering of parts.